A New Destiny
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What happens if Bella finds out something and runs. Is she running away, or toward something? I suck at summary's. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what's going on with me lately. I have all these weird feelings and pictures in my head lately, but I haven't told anyone. Not even the Cullen's. I don't want them to think I'm losing my mind. I can't get the picture of Edward and a Strawberry blonde out of my head. It just feels so real. I shook my head. I need to head to the Cullen's house. Edward is hunting, but I don't want to be alone right now. Otherwise I will just dwell on the pictures in my head. I got in my car, my new car. Edward had decided that he didn't like my truck, and so he went out and bought me a new car. A Volvo S90 in midnight blue to be exact. Neither Charlie nor I were happy about that, but all Edward said was it "Was safer for me." For his Danger Magnet. I must admit that it was nice, but I miss my truck. That thing had a character to it that this car didn't have.

I walked into the house and automatically Alice was in front of me.

"Hey Bella, want to go shopping?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No Alice, I'm just going to go and wait for Edward in his room." I responded and headed up the stairs. She was in front of me in an instant.

"You sure? We can even go to the bookstore. I'm sure there is a book in there that you haven't read yet." She chirped, but I could see the telltale signs of deception in her eyes.

"No Alice. I really just want to wait for Edward." I said and walked around and continued up the stairs.

When I was almost to his room, I heard what sounded like moaning coming from his room. I walked up to the door, and the sounds got louder. I opened the door, wondering how he didn't hear me come in and walk all the way to his room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The strawberry blonde was straddling Edward and her very naked body was facing me so that I got an eye full. She looked at me and smirked before saying,

"Oh look, your pets here. Let's give her a show." She said and began to move again. All I did was walk in take my ring off and place it on the shelf that was right inside of the door, but I knew that Edward saw everything I was doing. I turned so that my back was to them and walked out without saying a word. I walked back down the stairs and ignored the rest of his family until I made it down the stairs. They were all looking at me with pity.

"How long?" I looked at all of them and they looked at me before they looked at each other. I scoffed.

"Since he came back from Italy." Emmett said, for once seriousness rang out in his voice.

"So much for being my family, like you claimed." I said before walking out the garage door. Alice flashed in front of me.

"We are your family Bella. We told Edward that he needed to tell you." I rolled my eyes and walked around her, grabbing a bat as I did. I walked over to Edward's precious Volvo. I gripped the bat like Charlie told me and swung with all my might. The shattering of glass was music to my ears. I continued swinging until I was panting. I took my phone out and took a couple pictures of my handiwork, before I dropped the bat and walked past the Cullen's again. I headed outside, for once thankful for two reasons. The first being that none of the Cullen's followed me, and two that Edward had put the car he bought me in only my name. I peeled out of the driveway and took off to the Rez. The one place they can't go and can't see me because of the pack. I pulled up to Jake's house, and he was opening my door in seconds.

"Hey Bells." He started, until he looked at me. "What happened? Why are you crying?" I Lifted my hand to my face and my fingers came back wet. I roughly rubbed my fist across my face, before I stepped out of my car and looked into his worried face. He looked into my eyes for a moment before he pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest before I pulled away and looked behind him to see the rest of the pack.

"You'll be happy to hear that you were right about the Cullen's. Turns out that Edward has been cheating on me since we came back from Italy." I hadn't even finished my sentence before Seth was grabbing me and moving me to the porch. I heard Sam say,

"Jacob, you will calm yourself." Sam ordered, and even I could feel the alpha order in that.

' _Wait, how can I feel the alpha order?'_

Jacob looked like he was trying to fight the order, but then he finally relented. He walked up to me.

"You want me to tear him apart for you, cause I will." He said, I gave him a half smile and shook my head.

"I already had my revenge, the beginning part anyway." They all looked at me in confusion and I pulled out my phone to show them the pictures. That was when Alice called me. I growled and hit ignore.

' _Did I just growl?'_

"I bashed in his precious Volvo." They passed around the pictures before they all gave me a high-five, making sure to keep their wolf strength in check. I was just about to say something when Sam's phone rang, he looked at the caller id and growled.

"What do you want?"

"Yes she's here, but I highly doubt she wants to talk to you, leech." I felt the pack form a half-circle around me and I felt a new emotion run through me at their protectiveness. I felt like I belonged. I felt like I was one of them. I smiled at that. I finally found a place I belonged. I wonder why it took so long for me to realize it.

"I am not going to do that. I will give her the option to come, but I refuse to make her do anything. I'm not going to subject her to what your family did to her." Jacob growled, as my forehead wrinkled in confusion. Sam hung up and looked at me.

"The doc vamp called a meeting at the northern treaty line and insisted that I bring you. He said that "His family and himself have some explaining to do." I rolled my eyes at that.

"He is good at stating the obvious it seems." A voice said, and I looked over to the porch to see a native American man about Sam's height and build with the cropped hair cut off shorts I have come to associate with the pack. I followed his lean muscles up his torso before stopping my ogling at his eyes. They were a deep mossy green as he looked at Sam. He must have felt my stare and turned to look at me with what started off as a frown, but instantly changed when our eyes connected. His face changed to that of awe mixed with a little bit of remorse. Remorse for what I didn't know.

Our eye contact was when Sam spoke. I took my eyes from Paul with what felt like a herculean effort.

"Welcome to the pack Bella." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam smiled at me.

"Paul just imprinted on you. You are now part of the pack." I looked to Paul again, and thought,

' _I really do belong here. With him.'_

I looked at him for a moment before I looked at Sam.

"I'll go with you to the meeting. Just because I want to hear what they thought was a great reason for lying to me." He nodded, before looking at Paul. I remember the stories that Jake told me about him, about how he was a loose cannon that can go off at any time. He reached out and grasped my elbow to turn me. His touch gentle and allowed me to remove his touch if I wanted. I didn't.

"Will you ride with me?" I nodded to which he replied with a nod of his own before walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as I saw Jared and Sam come out of the forest in their wolf form. Paul turned to me and said,

"To change." Before walking into the forest and returning in his wolf form. He stopped a few paces away from where I was standing. I walked slowly up to him and laid my hand on his face. His eyes slowly closed, and he leaned his head into my hand. I smiled and began to scratch behind his ears. He huffed in what I could only assume was appreciation. I turned when I heard my name. Jake was behind me with a sweatshirt in his hands. I frowned at him.

"We run really fast. It might get cold for you." I nodded and took the sweatshirt from him and pulling it on. I looked down at me.

"This thing is like a tent." Paul snorted a laugh, and Jacob laughed.

"Well hop up." I turned around and Paul was already kneeling for me to get on while Jacob ran into the forest, I'm assuming to change too.

"Uh, how do I hold on?" He just shook his head. "Your fur?" He nodded. "Doesn't that hurt?" He shrugged and shook his head again. "Okay, okay." I said, before burying my hands on his fur. He took off and I leaned closer to his neck to avoid as much wind as I could. I smiled and said, "Wow." He just wolf chuckled and kept running. He eventually slowed down, and I could see the other wolves step out of the trees, but Paul stayed where he was. I released his fur. I didn't know what was going, but I assumed they had a plan and unlike the Cullen's I trusted that they had a reason and its wasn't to keep me in the dark. Paul barked lightly. "Are we going now?" He nodded. I buried my hands in his fur again and he walked forward for about five minutes before we broke through the trees and stood next to Seth. I looked over and smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked and saw the Cullen's and the strawberry blonde standing a couple of yards away.

"Love. Come. Let's go home, and I can explain." I scoffed. Edward looked at me.

"That's not very ladylike Bella." I narrowed my eyes at him as the wolves growled. I pat Paul's neck. He craned his neck to me.

"Let me down." He looked like he wasn't going to, but then slowly kneeled. I slid off his back, and walked up next to Sam.

"Where is the treaty line?" He looked at me but responded with.

"Where that boulder is." I nodded and took a few steps forward.

"It's not gentlemanly to cheat on someone you say you love." He glared at me, and I felt the wolves take a step closer. I glared at him, my anger growing with his next line.

"This is not the time or place to discuss this."

"Says the asshole who brought the strawberry blonde that he used to cheat on me with." I felt Paul walk up behind. I felt my anger reach its peak.

"My name is Tanya. Eddie and I have been together on and off for centuries. We've loved each other for the same amount of time." She sneered, and I moved my eyes to her. My vision began to turn red.

"He never mentioned you besides to say that you were one of his "cousins" from the Denali Coven. Besides why should I give a shit what you think you little whore." She glared at me and moved to take a step when Carlisle held out a hand.

"We are getting off track here. Bella will you please come back to the house with us so that we can explain in pri….." I turned to who I used to think of as a father.

"In private? That's your answer to everything isn't Doc? Well hate to burst your bubble , but I'm not going anywhere with any of you." I hadn't realized that I was standing right next to the treaty line until I grabbed and pulled to their side of the line. I looked up to see Edward's face inches from mine. The wolves growled ferociously but didn't cross the line.

"Bella stop being a child for once and let us talk!" He said, and with every word squeezed my arms tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now let GO you're hurting me!" The wolves growls grew in volume. He glared and began to apply more pressure, but he suddenly released me and I stumbled back to my feet. My vision went completely red at that point.

"You son of a b…" I then felt an explosion rip through my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"We are getting off track here. Bella will you please come back to the house with us so that we can explain in pri….." I turned to who I used to think of as a father.

"In private? That's your answer to everything isn't Doc? Well hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not going anywhere with any of you." I hadn't realized that I was standing right next to the treaty line until I grabbed and pulled to their side of the line. I looked up to see Edward's face inches from mine. The wolves growled ferociously but didn't cross the line.

"Bella stop being a child for once and let us talk!" He said, and with every word squeezed my arms tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now let GO you're hurting me!" The wolves growls grew in volume. He glared and began to apply more pressure, but he suddenly released me and I stumbled back to my feet. My vision went completely red at that point.

"You son of a b…" I then felt an explosion rip through my body.

Now-

I went to walk to Edward as He and Emmett, who had pulled him off me, looked at me with wide eyes. I walked closer, reveling in the fact they feared me.

' _Wait why are they scared of me?'_ My logical side reared its ugly head.

' _Bella.'_ I heard Jacob and Sam call me. I turned to look at them and wondered how they called me while they were still in wolf form.

' _Look down Bella.'_ I frowned and looked down, but instead of looking at feet I was looking at paws. I whimpered and looked at the Cullen's. I began backing away from them, and toward the wolves.

"Bella, we can help you. Come with us." Carlisle said, and held he hand toward me. I flinched but he kept his hand toward me muttering what he thought were soothing words. His hand got too close and I lunged for his hand. He pulled his hand back seconds before I would have bit it. I darted back to the wolves' side of the line and stood next to Paul. They formed a barrier between me and the Cullen's as we all backed up, and out of sight before running back to the Rez. Once we got there Sam looked at me.

' _I'll have Leah get you clothes, and come help you transform back, okay?'_ He looked at a smaller grey wolf who nodded their head and ran off.

I slowly nodded, and everyone left except Paul. He laid down, before nudging my leg. I looked at him and tried to mimic how he laid down. I managed to do it without looking completely ridiculous. I leaned against him, surprised at how comfortable I was with him, and I didn't even really know him. He chuckled.

' _Jake wasn't kidding about the whole reading thoughts thing was annoying.'_ I thought to him, and then I wondered.

' _How come you can hear me, but I can't hear you?'_

' _Because I'm having to focus on hearing your thoughts and sending mine to yours. We were trying to talk to you on the run back, but I don't think you heard us.'_ I shook my head and thought,

' _So, no matter if I'm a human or a wolf I'm still a freak? How am I a wolf? Is it in my gene's or is this a one-time thing?'_ I thought at him, but I stopped and looked at him. _'I'm probably giving you a headache, aren't I?'_ He smiled and shook his head.

' _No, you're not giving me a headache, but I don't know the answers to the to your other questions.'_

It was then that we heard a throat being cleared. I looked to see Leah standing there with a pile of clothes in hand. She smiled at me, and then looked at Paul.

"Okay, anger management skedaddle. Bella needs to change and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to watch her change back to a naked woman. He looked at me and waggled his eyebrows at me.

' _She's right. Go back to the house. We'll meet you there.'_ He nodded. Once he was gone Leah looked at me again and said,

"Okay Bella. Changing back is simple, all you have to do is think of something happy. Con you do that?" I nodded and thought of my friends back in Phoenix and all the fun time we had together. I felt something happening, so I looked down but still thought of those times. When I looked down I saw that I was back to human form, and I was naked.

"See nothing to it." Leah said, handing me the clothes in her hands. I took them saying,

"Thanks." She nodded and replied with,

"When your dressed we will head to Sam's house. That's where the pack usually hangs out." She turned around to give me the illusion of privacy while I got dressed. Once I was done I walked up behind her.

"Okay I'm ready." She jumped a bit, and I laughed having been in her position most of my life. "Sorry." She turned around and smiled.

"I haven't been startled since I became a wolf. How did you walk up so quietly? I didn't even hear you getting dressed. I was about to turn around a see if you were okay." I just shrugged, having no idea how I startled her. We started walking. When we were walking for a few minutes she started talking again.

"Would you mind not telling the boys about what happened? They will never let me live it down."

"I get it. I used to be I the same position with the Cullen's." She looked at me then.

"Thanks, but can I ask you a question?" I nodded, and I could tell that we were getting close to Sam's from the smell and the boisterous laughter coming from just ahead of us.

"Why did you get involved with the Cullen's?" I didn't think that would be the question she wanted answered. I stopped walking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Its just that you seem nice. So how did you get involved with those Leeches?" I Thought about it for a moment.

"To be honest. I can't even really remember. I know I was trying to be nice to Edward" I sneered his name. "because he was my bio lab partner, and he saved my life. But I don't know why it went from that to spending all my time with him and wanting to be changed." She snapped her head to look at me. "I know. Looking back, it was like all I could ever think about is 'I couldn't live without Edward.' Which didn't sound like me. At least not the me from before I moved here."

"What do you mean he saved your life?" We walked to the porch and sat on the steps. I knew that the rest of the pack could hear, but I couldn't care. It was different than with the Cullen's. Here I knew I wouldn't get judged, but with the Cullen's that was always a worry I had.

"One day at school I was standing by my truck when all of a sudden I heard people calling my name. I turned around to see a kid I go to school with, Tyler, his van was skidding on the icy blacktop straight for my truck. I didn't have time to move, but all of a sudden I was on the ground and Edward was standing over me. He threw his hand out and stop Tyler's van from hitting both of us." I was shaken out of my reverie when Paul came out of the house.

"You almost died, and that leech saved you?" I turned to him, nodding I then said,

"They all have some good in them. I know that's not what your hoping I would think after everything that's happened but looking back now a couple of them did try to tell me without telling me what Edward was doing. It just was the three that I didn't think really cared what happened to me." He sat down next to me.

"The people I thought would tell me apparently didn't care enough about me like they said they did to tell me that the person who proposed to me was shacking up with a whore." I ranted and noticed that my vision was tinting red again.

"Take a deep breath Bella." Paul said, hugging me to his side and I did what he said, and the tint faded almost instantly.

Once I was calmed down enough, I thought,

"I need to call my dad."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Maybe he knows why I turned into a wolf."

"But you can't tell him what's happened." Paul told me what I already knew.

"I won't have to. If I word it just right, then maybe we can find out if he knows something. If he does then he will tell me. If not, then I guess I'll have to try to find out." I said absentmindedly, trying to think of a way to word this without giving it away, while pulling out my phone. I dialed the number that I knew by heart. He answered on the third ring. ( **Charlie** _Bella_ )

" **Hey Bells."**

" _Hey dad. You have a minute? I need to talk to you."_

" **Yeah, sure Bell. Give me a minute." I** heard him talking to someone before a door closed. **"Okay, what's going on?"**

" _Well I'm at the Rez because I found Edward in bed with another woman and when he came to try to explain my vision went red and…. Something happened." I finished lamely, his reaction surprised me._

" **I'll be right there. Where at on the Rez?"** I looked at Paul who looked just as surprised.

" _Sam's house."_

" **Good stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can."**

" _Okay. Dad what's going on?"_

" **Just stay there. I Love you."**

" _I love you too dad."_ I hung up, then said, "He definitely knows something. He never acts like that."

"Well then maybe we'll find out what we all want to know." Leah said, and I nodded. Thirty minutes later there was a bang on the door. Sam went and answered the door. My dad strode in and pulled my up into a hug, tucking his head into his chest at the same time. I hugged him back, confused. I finally pulled away when it was clear he wasn't going to.

I looked at him and asked, "Dad What's going on?" He took a deep breath. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down to the beach.

"You might wanna sit down Bells." My forehead creased but did as I was asked. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, looking uncomfortable. I slowly reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. I looked at it.

"Dad. Why are you showing me my birth certificate?" He just waited. I looked harder.

"Wait, is this true?" He nodded.

"You're adopted Bells." I looked down at the single piece of paper that changed everything I thought I knew about myself. I read aloud.

"This certifies that Isabella Marie Bennett was born September 21, 1988 to Joshua Uley and Abigail Bennett." I dropped my hands.

"Does this mean that Sam is…. My brother?" My father nodded.

"Who is Abigail Bennett?"

"She lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You have a sister, Bonnie. She has been wanting to meet you, but I told her I wanted to wait until you came looking. I couldn't think.

"Lived?" He nodded.

"She is a vampire, but not the kind of the Cullen's. She the original kind of vampire."

"You knew this whole time? You knew what Edward was? And original vampire like stakes, and the sun."

"Yes to all." We sat there and talked. I didn't realize how late it was before he looked at his phone, and sighed.

"I have to get back to the station." I nodded, and we stood up. I walked with him to his cruiser, but my brain was spinning with all the information I learned. When we reached his cruiser he turned around and hugged me again. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back. Once he let go and drove away. Once I could no longer see him I walked back inside, my birth certificate still firmly clutched in my hand. Paul was the first one over to my side when I walked in.

"You okay Bells. You look like your about to fall over." I just nodded before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Did he know why you phased?" I looked at the person that asked me that to see it was Sam. _'My brother.'_ I thought. I nodded and handed him the paper, before bringing my legs up to my chest and leaning into Paul's side. "what is this?" He asked, not looking at it.

"My real birth certificate." I said, and he looked down. His eyes grew.

"What does it say?" Paul asked. I took a deep breath.

"It says that Sam and I have the same father."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

"You knew this whole time? You knew what Edward was? And original vampire like stakes, and the sun?"

"Yes, to all." We sat there and talked. I didn't realize how late it was before he looked at his phone and sighed.

"I have to get back to the station." I nodded, and we stood up. I walked with him to his cruiser, but my brain was spinning with all the information I learned. When we reached his cruiser he turned around and hugged me again. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back. Once he let go and drove away. Once I could no longer see him I walked back inside, my birth certificate still firmly clutched in my hand. Paul was the first one over to my side when I walked in.

"You okay Bells. You look like your about to fall over." I just nodded before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Did he know why you phased?" I looked at the person that asked me that to see it was Sam. 'My brother.' I thought. I nodded and handed him the paper, before bringing my legs up to my chest and leaning into Paul's side. "what is this?" He asked, not looking at it.

"My real birth certificate." I said, and he looked down. His eyes grew.

"What does it say?" Paul asked. I took a deep breath.

"It says that Sam and I have the same father."

Now- PAULPOV-

The pack was quiet, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at Bella who was looking at Sam. He seemed to be frozen looking at the paper. He then looked at her.

"This is a lie. What's the truth?" She started, looking at him. He didn't say anything more. She got up and ran off.

I wanted to go after her, but instead I looked at Sam who had put his face in his hands after she ran off.

"What the hell, man?" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"That's not what I meant to say. I don't know what happened. I-I need to explain. I need to find her." He said, rambling.

"Then why did you say it?" Leah asked, and we all waited for an answer. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I was just so shocked. I hadn't seen or heard from or about my father in so long that seeing his name on the birth certificate of someone who was born here threw me, and she was looking at me. So, I opened my mouth and that's what came out."

I shook my head.

BPOV-

I ran out of the door of Sam's place just before I felt myself explode into a wolf and take off into the forest surrounding the Rez. I ran but I couldn't shut my brain off.

' _Why did he say that? Is that really what he thinks of me? My own brother. He probably still thinks of me as the "leech lover." '_ I thought. _'I gained and lost a brother all in one day. Maybe I am destined to be alone. Maybe Paul imprinting on me was a mistake, too.'_

I just kept running, having no destination in mind.

' _I will never be accepted anywhere._ _Why do I keep denying that to myself?'_

I made my way to the outskirts of Port Angeles and laid down next to the river. I laid my head down on my pays with a sigh. I hadn't taken notice of myself. In my wolf form I was a brown, and grey. I laid there for a while before getting up and running back to Forks slowly.

I got stopped on my way home by a scent I recognized on one of the Cullen's. I slowed to a stop and waited for them to come out. I knew who it was the moment they stepped out.

"Hello Bella." He said, holding his hands out in front of him to show that he wasn't here in a threatening manner. I felt people behind me and growled as I turned around so that I could have eyes on all of them.

"Hey Bells."

"I told you not to come up behind her Em. It can, and obviously is, being taken as a threat." Jasper quipped at his brother. Em looked apologetic, and slowly walked over to his brother. I followed his movements with my eyes and then my body. Rose walked with him, but I could tell that he was sheltering her in case I decided to attack. I hadn't ruled it out.

"I'm glad we ran into you Bella. We want to express how sorry we are for not telling you about Edward and his… 'activites.'" Jasper said, and I could see that he was beating himself up about it. I looked at Emmett as he started talking.

"He's right Bell. We should have told you about it, we didn't want to hurt you."

"But hindsight is a bitch, and we should've found…" Emmett started, and Rose finished for him.

"A way to tell you." She said, I never thought she cared about me, she looked at me.

"Bella, I realize. That I was a royal bitch to you, but if you would allow me, I would like to explain." Did I want an explanation? Yes, I decided, I did. I nodded my head. She nodded and began her story. Emmett pulled her to him, so I knew it wouldn't be a happy story. (You guys all know her story, I'm not going to repeat it.) Once she was finished, I felt bad for what she went through.

"I know that doesn't excuse how I treated you, but I secretly began to think of you as a sister when I heard to talk to Alice and Esme and treat us like we were normal. When I found out what Edward was doing I knew I had to tell you, despite what Edward had made us promise. Alice told us that if you found out you would kill yourself, and none of us wanted to lose you so we never said anything. When you destroyed his Volvo, nice touch by the way, I knew they had lied to us. I thought,

' _If they lied to us about that what else have they lied about?'_ " She had never said so many words to me in the entire time I had known them, but I had felt the sincerity in her words. I slowly walked over to her, stopping her rant. They all watched me warily, and walked up to her noticing my jaw was at the level of her throat.

' _Convenient if I decide to attack.'_ I looked her in the eyes, and saw the barely hidden fear. I leaned onto my haunches to throw them off before licking her face. I jumped back and wagged my tail. Rosalie looked at me for a moment before laughing and wiping her face.

"Does this mean you forgive us Bells?" Emmett asked, I stood up and looked at him and cocked my head. _'Do I?'_ I thought for a moment before nodding my head. They all smiled and came at me at the same time, but I backed up and started growling. Jasper stopped immediately. The others looked confused, and kept advancing.

"Guys, stop she's feeling defensive. She might forgive us, but I think she is fighting with her nature about being near us." I nodded to him, and the others finally stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We love you Bella. We are sorry for our part in your pain." Rose said. I knew they were feeling sad at the distance, and so was I. They had done something the rest of the family had not. They tried to warn me and once I found out they apologized for their part in my pain.

I decided and slowly laid down, to show I trusted them. They looked at me, and Emmett looked at me.

"Can I touch your fur, Bells?" I nodded, and he slowly walked up to me so that I could change my mind if I wanted to. His hand slowly came to rest on my back, and he laughed,

"It's so soft." I smiled, and I felt my wolf face turn into a grin and my tongue roll out. I licked his face.

"Pfft, thanks Bella." I felt another person come near me, and I looked up to see Jasper.

"I'm sorry Bella for so many things. For not telling you about Edward for being distant every time you came to the house, for attacking you on your birthday." I shook my head at that one. He looked at me.

"I told you she didn't blame you for that. You were feeling all of our bloodlust, and with how Edward stood in front of her that night we all know that he wasn't protecting her because she was his girlfriend, but because she was his meal." Rose said, and I nodded with her. I had figured that's what had happened. He looked at me, and shook his head

"You're something else lil' Lady you know that?" I tried to laugh but all that came out was a throaty chuckle. We sat and hung out for a while longer, before I got up.

"You gotta go, Bella?" I nodded, though I wasn't sure to where.

"Okay well we are going to hang out here a while longer. There is quite the fight going on at home with those four and I know I should care about my wife, but I don't." I noticed the way he said "wife" so I cocked my head. He must have seen and felt my confusion because he said,

"Alice is not my mate. I was just with her for companionship." I nodded, before loping off.

It only took me a few minutes to get to my house.I was running up to my house but stopped short. There was a scent around my house that was making my lip curl. It was so sweet to my newly sensitive nose that I almost sneezed. I looked around. I recognized it as a vampire, but not one of the Cullen's. I didn't recognize it from the meeting earlier. I hid in the shadows, waiting for whoever it was to show themselves. My father's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I didn't have to worry about this vampire hurting my father.

I waited for what felt like forever before I saw a figure move from the shadowsof my house. He was a regular size teenage boy, but how long he had been a boy I don't know. He was carrying one of my shirts. I stepped in his way before growling. His eyes widened.

"What are you?" I just continued to growl. He shook himself out of his stupor and attacked. I fought the best of my ability, but when he broke my leg. I whimpered, and before I could help it I howled in pain.

JASPERPOV-

My siblings and I were sitting there talking when we heard a howl. We all flashed up.

"Bella." We all said as we took off.

PAULPOV-

It had been hours since Bella left and I was getting antsy when we all heard a howl. Knowing there aren't any normal wolves around Washington and the rest of the pack was in the house with me I barely made it out of the house before phasing.

" _Bella, where are you?"_ I called, out through the link. Receiving no reply I let the link of our imprint begin to lead me to her.

BELLAPOV-

I was fighting the best I could with a wounded leg, and no training when the Cullen's came. Jasper and Emmett got the vampire off me, and I relaxed as Rose ran to me.

"Bella what happened? Are you okay?" I went to take a step but lifted my leg in the air with a whimper.

"Bella! Emmett stay with Bella, I'm going to go get her some clothes." Rose said, before dashing off. I smelled the fire, and that's when the rest of the pack arrived. The growled at the Cullen's. I focused through the pain and sent my thoughts to the pack.

' _Don't they helped me. I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for them.'_

' _What do you mean Bella?'_ Sam asked, I could tell the Cullen's were wondering what was going on with all the growling. In response I took a step toward Paul and whimpered when I placed weight on my leg. I held it up again.

' _The vampire was on top of me with its teeth to my throat when they showed up. I don't know what happens when a shifter gets bitten by a vamp, but I know it's not good.'_ Just then Rose flashed up to my side. The pack growled again, then seemed like they couldn't help it, but it was getting on my nerves.

' _Leah, help Bella get changed. I see the lee…'_ he saw my looked, _'vampire got her clothes. I'm going to phase too.'_ I limped along next to Leah and went to phase. She phased with me and helped me dress, before we walked out to where the rest were waiting. I ignored to rest of the pack, especially Sam, and walked over to the Cullen's I walked over to Rose firs and went to hug her, but shooting pain ripped through my arm and through my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, but dropped my arm noticing I couldn't move my hand. I hugged her with my good arm before moving on to Jasper.

"Bella, please let me call Carlisle so he can look at your arm." I thought about it. Did I want to see Carlisle, knowing that would bring the other Cullen's as well. I thought for a moment before a pain shooting through my arm made my decision. I nodded to her. She nodded back and whipped out her phone.

I could hear the pack grumbling. Paul was laying down waiting for me when I glanced back.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said, kissing his cheek before doing the same to Emmett. I went and leaned up against him knowing there would be questions.

"What happened, Bella?" Rose asked, and after the other Cullen's arrived, I recounted the events. Jasper walked over to the discarded shirt, while Carlisle looked at my arm. He grabbed both sides of my arm, and I gasped as he twisted it. I looked down and noticed that I could move my hand again.

"Why would he want my shirt Jasper?" I asked him, knowing his background.

"I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong." We all just looked at him, and all he said was one word and I knew what he meant immediately. "Victoria."

 **A/N: Twice in one day! This is not the way I saw this story going, but hey sometimes that's when the best stories come out, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

"Thank you, Jasper." I said, kissing his cheek before doing the same to Emmett. I went and leaned up against him knowing there would be questions.

"What happened, Bella?" Rose asked, and after the other Cullen's arrived, I recounted the events. Jasper walked over to the discarded shirt, while Carlisle looked at my arm. He grabbed both sides of my arm, and I gasped as he twisted it. I looked down and noticed that I could move my hand again.

"Why would he want my shirt Jasper?" I asked him, knowing his background.

"I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong." We all just looked at him, and all he said was one word and I knew what he meant immediately. "Victoria."

Now-

"Damn It!" I swore.

"What is it Bells? Who's Victoria?" Sam asked, to which I responded with.

"Why are you asking me? Wouldn't I just lie about this too?" I asked, his words still rolling around in my head.

"Bells…." He started, but I cut him off. I know its childish but I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I knew he could use the Alpha command on me, but for some reason I knew that he wouldn't. Not for this anyway.

"Only family and friends can call me that ,and you've made it clear that I am neither to you." I responded, while looking at the Cullen's to see the confusion in their eyes.

"Bella, love. Aren't you being childish. What he did wasn't that bad." Edward said, and again I started seeing red.

"Stay out of my head, leech." Sam growled, and starting to shake.

"Yeah, and what gives you the right on weighting in on things that have nothing to do with you." I responded. Paul nuzzled me, trying to calm me down, but this time it didn't work.

"What's going on?" Esme said, and I turned on her. Carlisle moved slightly in front of her when he saw this.

"Bella please, we know we messed up, but tell us how we can make it better. If you tell us how your feeling then we can fix this." Esme said, and I turned to her.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." I looked at her with all the hatred that had built into my body.

"I do, want to know. You are my daughter, and I love you." That made me start to shake and my vision start to narrow, and suddenly I wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt me. The air started to crackle.

"Fine! You want to know what I'm thinking right now." She nodded. "I'm thinking why do you care?! You were perfectly content to let me marry a 107-year-old cheating pansy who doesn't even have the balls to tell me that he didn't actually care about me to my face. You call yourself a mother figure to these "children"" I said, putting air quotes around the word, and gesturing around. "I guess it's a good thing that for the most part that they were good people before meeting you because at least some of them tried to tell me what was happening in their own way. I'll stick with Renee as my mother, because I wish I never met you." She was dry-sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder by the time I was done. He turned to me.

"That wasn't nice Bella. I know what we did was wrong, but we thought we were doing what was best for you." He said.

"Oh, I'm just getting started with you guys leech." I said, calling him what the pack calls them to show him just how little he means to me after all that's happened.

"Yes, I heard all about how both Edward and Alice worked together to lie to you into thinking that I would off myself if I found out. Well guess what. I found out, and the only people I want to off right now are you and your family. Minus Rose, Em, and Jasper."

"Bella, that is no way to talk to your elder. You should treat all of us with respect."

I scoffed at that. "Respect is earned not given. You are a doctor, and the doctor's oath says 'First, do no harm.' If you think you followed that with what you did to me then you need to reevaluate your definition of 'no harm.' I can't believe that I ever looked up to you in any capacity. If there was a definition of poor parenting it would have your guys' picture right next to it. You so blindly follow Edward and Alice that they could lead you into a house full of fire and you wouldn't think twice." It felt good to get this off my chest. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like a fish out of water and had eyes the size of saucers. He clutched Esme closer, to comfort her or to try to gain some comfort I couldn't tell.

"Bella, come on. You know it's not like that." Alice started coming toward me, with arms outstretched like she was going to hug me. She must have thought she was still my 'best friend.' If she thought that then she has another thing coming. I blame her just as much for this as I do Edward and the bimbo.

"If you take one more step, I promise you will be in a world of pain. Back off! Don't get me started on you." She rolled her eyes and continued advancing. I waited til she was almost to me when I swung back and upper-cutted my fist right into the bottom of her jaw. She went flying. When she got up she looked at me with a look I couldn't quite identify.

"Bella, why did you hit me? I'm your best friend." I rolled my eyes. Yep she still thougth that. Time to know the supposed 'psychic' down a peg or a hundred.

"Well with friends like you who needs friends? You are the worst kind of being alive. You had to have know even before it happened what was going to happen between Edward and the Bimbo, did you not?" I asked, and everyone looked at her. She nodded. "See knowing something is going to hurt someone you claim to love and letting it happen is the worst kind of person on the planet. That is the true definition of a monster, and then to pretend to have a vision that I was going to kill myself when I found out just makes it that much more monster-like. You never should have been released from that nut house you were left at in your human life. The world is a darker place with you skulking around in it. I took a breath and then turned to the being that started it all. She looked shocked at what I said, and for once didn't have a snappy come back.

"Oh, what? Didn't see that coming, did ya? Looks like you're not all knowing after all. Whose idea was it to say that I would kill myself if I found out?" At this all the Cullen's looked at their "family" members. She looked like she was fighting some unseen force. As for why I have no idea, nor did I care. "Edward said that we needed something to keep them" She said motioning to the rest of her family "from telling you, and I knew how much they cared for you, so I suggested that we say you would kill yourself if you found out." The rest of the Cullen's looked disgusted. I chuckled humorlessly.

"And these are the people, and I use that word as loosely as I can, that you follow so blindly? Might wanna let all that roll around in your minds before you take their word on anything again." I said, looking at all the Cullen's. Just because I forgave them because they tried to tell me doesn't mean I was curious as to why they went along with it.

I finally turned to the person who started all of this.

"And finally, you. You told me that you never wanted to turn me because it would destroy my soul. Well now I am glad you never turned me because being turned by a soulless monster like you would have been a fate far worse than death. You say that the reason you didn't want to sleep with me is because you wanted to keep one of your beliefs from you human life alive, well if that is the case then how would your momma like it that you were fooling around behind you fiancée's back? From what you told me I bet she would be ashamed of you. Maybe she was glad that you died, because if not if she had lived then she would have died of a broken heart at how you turned out." He looked like he was about to attack me, but Emmett stood in his way. "Oh, and by the way the night of my party I know you were not protecting your girlfriend you were protecting you meal, and to have blamed what happened on Jasper makes you pitiful too. Not wanting to admit that the only reason that you kept me around was for a snack at the right time is pathetic. Let's go guys." Esme and Carlisle thought for a moment before realization dawned on their faces and they glared at Edward. I had put some major dents in the family dynamic and I was glad it was all out in the open.

I stood up, and Paul nudged my shoulder with his and I climbed in his back, not wanting to screw up the healing in my arm. I heard my name being called and looked over my shoulder at Jasper.

"We'll watch your house and protect your father should anything happen." I nodded.

"Thanks Jaz. Talk to you in the morning." He nodded and smiled. I turned around and leaned into Paul's neck as he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

I stood up, and Paul nudged my shoulder with his and I climbed in his back, not wanting to screw up the healing in my arm. I heard my name being called and looked over my shoulder at Jasper.

"We'll watch your house and protect your father should anything happen." I nodded.

"Thanks Jaz. Talk to you in the morning." He nodded and smiled. I turned around and leaned into Paul's neck as he ran.

Now-

Once we got to the Rez. I slid off Paul's back, and waited as he and the rest of the pack lopped into the forest to phase back. I sat in the swing on the porch and leaned my head back into the wall. Everything that happened today suddenly hitting me full force. I was exhausted. I felt a hand on my knee but knew that it wasn't Paul. I opened my eyes a sliver to see the person kneeling in front of me.

"Sam, I'm exhausted. I can't deal with your accusations right now, okay?" He sat down next to me, and knowing he wasn't going to leave me alone I sighed and opened my eyes. I opened my eyes, but didn't say anything, but I refused to look at him. I heard him sigh.

"Bells. About what I said…" He paused, and I just shook my head.

"Oh, you mean about the fact that I was a liar, or the fact that you basically implied that I wasn't your sister?" I asked, again knowing that I was being childish. However, I also wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Bella. I was shocked, and I didn't want to believe the fact that my father had been around for over a year and had another child and I didn't know about it. He was never in my life, and I stopped thinking about him a long time ago. Then when you showed me your birth certificate all the hurt and anger came back. I said you were a liar because I, selfishly, didn't want to deal with all those emotions again. I took it out on you, and that is unforgivable. I am so sorry Bells, and I hope that someday you can forgive me." Throughout his whole monologue I thought about what it must have been like to find out your absentee father had another child, and that you had a sister. I suddenly felt bad about how I broke the news.

"I get that but think about what I'm dealing with. I just found out that not only is everything I ever thought of myself a lie, but I also turn into a giant wolf when I get angry, curtesy of my father. I'm good with the supernatural but finding out my birth mother is an original vampire and she also used to be a witch, that I have a sister out there who is also a witch, the father and mother the raised me are part of a long line of witch hunters…" Sam then interrupted me.

"Your parents are witch hunters?" I just nodded and sighed.

"Apparently they took me from my mom when I was an infant, so they could "Get rid of me" but when my mom held me she knew that they couldn't hurt me. So, her and my dad quit hunting witches to kill them, instead they tracked some down until they found someone who would bind my powers. When they bound my powers, the witches also told my parents that once my father's side came out it wouldn't be long before my mothers side came out as well. They didn't know that my fath… OUR father was a shifter, so they had no idea what to look for. They thought I was a werewolf, and the only way for a werewolf's nature to be brought out is by them killing someone and tasting blood. The supernatural world is full of a lot more than I originally thought, and I don't even know my place in it. You're lucky. You at least know the stories of your ancestors. I am from so many different things I doubt I will ever fully know."

"So, your father thought you had killed someone?" I nodded.

"He came expecting to see a body that he would have to help me 'dispose' of the body. Imagine both of our surprises when he asked me about a body, and my response when he thought I killed someone." I looked at him then and saw a look I recognized.

"Don't pity me. I don't need or want your pity. That's not why I told you all that." He shook his head.

"I wasn't pitying you. I was just thinking how you were right, and that I would want to know where I came from too if I were you, but I don't know how to help you. I want to I just don't know how." I nodded and leaned my head against the back of the swing. This had been a long day, and I can't believe all the things that I learned today. My head is reeling. The original vampires I could handle, but everything else made me feel like I was in the middle of a world that I didn't understand, and I would eventually get chewed up and spit out. For the first time in my life I feared the supernatural world. I felt the swing shift as Sam slowly moved toward me and wrap me in his arms. I let him because truthfully, I had already forgiven him.

"I'm sorry for the way that I broke the news to you. I guess I could've softened the blow a little bit. I was just still trying to process everything, and I didn't know how to tell you because I hardly know you. Up until this morning I was 'vampire girl' as Paul so eloquently put it. I'm scared Sam." He hugged me closer.

"What are you scared of? We'll all protect you from the Veronica chick." I shook my head.

"Not about **Victoria**." I said, shaking my head knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. "I know we can take her, but what I'm scared of is how little I know about the world I was born into."

"I get that, but how will you find out?" I shrugged.

"I think that I need to invite my sister here. I know that it's dangerous with Victoria around and from the looks of it she's not alone, but my sister is a witch and I think that she would help me better navigate through the supernatural." I felt him nod. We stayed like that for a while, but my eyes had started getting heavy, and before I knew it they were closing of their own volition.

Time Skip-

I woke up late the net morning. I looked at the time and groaned, but that was when everything that happened yesterday came back and I suddenly wondered where I was. I also remembered that I had to go to school today, and I was late, and I didn't have a change of clothes. My phone beeped letting me know that I had a voicemail. I typed in my password and listened to Charlie telling me that he had called the school and told them I was sick. I Smiled and reminded myself to call him and thank him. I walked out of the room, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Emily and Sam sitting at the table, and they looked up as I walked in. Well when I say they I mainly mean Sam, and Emily just followed his gaze.

"Hey Bells. How'd you sleep? I hope you don't mind but I texted Charlie from your phone letting him know you were staying here last night."

"That's fine. Thank you for letting him know. Sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday." I said felling my signature blush creep to my cheeks. I heard him chuckle a little.

"Its okay you had a trying day." I laughed.

"Trying day? That's what you call yesterday's shit show." He shook his head, with a smile on it.

"I was trying to be nice about it."

"Let's just call a pig a pig, okay? Where is everyone? Last time I was here, before yesterday anyway, everyone was over for breakfast and its much past breakfast time now."

"They are all practicing." When I gave him a questioning look? "We practice fighting with each other so that we are ready when a leech shows up." I nodded.

"Can I join?" He choked on the coffee he was drinking, and Emily laughed.

"I don't think so Bella." He said.

"Why not? If you and the Cullen's hadn't bailed me out yesterday, I would've died. I need to learn how to defend myself." He sighed, and slowly nodded before standing and kissing Emily's forehead before we walked outside.

"Go and phase. You might want to start bringing extra clothes, you know just in case." I looked at him.

"In case you phase without meaning to." I nodded and went into the woods to phase. Once I was in my wolf form I walked over to where I could smell Sam. He nodded and began running through that woods with me trailing a few steps behind. Once we arrived at the clearing I noticed the rest of the pack turning to look at us.

" _Bella wants to learn to fight."_

" _NO WAY!"_ I heard Paul yell.

" _Paul if you guys hadn't shown up I would be dead right now."_ I said, hating the pain that I saw in his eyes when I said that. _"I need to learn to fight so that I can fight with you not you protecting me."_ He looked torn, so I walked over and rubbed my neck against his, hoping it would calm him. He rubbed his neck with mine too before pulling away.

" _I wish I wasn't saying this but your right. I just don't want to see you hurt."_

" _None of us do, but she's right. She needs to learn just like we all did."_ I heard Jacob say.

" _Yeah, I know how much you guys didn't want me to learn when I first turned, but it's a good thing I did otherwise dreads would've gotten me."_ I balked at that.

" _We need to make sure that every pack member knows how to fight should they need to. Bella is part of the pack."_

" _Yeah, but how is she?"_ Sam looked at me, and I took a deep breath before running everything that Charlie and I talked about last night through my head. There was a resounding silence once I finished.

" _So you're Sam's sister, a witch, and your parents are retired witch hunters."_ Jared said.

I nodded before replying _. "Yep, I'm more of a freak than I thought."_

Most of them chuckled at that, and then we got back to the matter at hand.

" _I will start training Bella, and when she's ready I will have her fight someone else."_ Paul said, and Sam hesitated before nodding.

" _Paul."_ Sam called as Paul and I walked a few paces away to begin. Paul turned to look at him. _"Don't hold back."_ I could feel the power in those three words, knowing he just used the Alpha command. Paul growled, but bowed his head in a sign of respect.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone. This is my gift to you. Hope everyone had a good day. 12/25/18**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

"So you're Sam's sister, a witch, and your parents are retired witch hunters." Jared said.

I nodded before replying. "Yep, I'm more of a freak than I thought."

Most of them chuckled at that, and then we got back to the matter at hand.

"I will start training Bella, and when she's ready I will have her fight someone else." Paul said, and Sam hesitated before nodding.

"Paul." Sam called as Paul and I walked a few paces away to begin. Paul turned to look at him. "Don't hold back." I could feel the power in those three words, knowing he just used the Alpha command. Paul growled, but bowed his head in a sign of respect.

Now-

Today is the day that I have been dreading. Today is the day that Jasper is going to show us, along with the rest of the Cullen's, how to fight newborns. The number of missing persons in Seattle and Port Angeles have skyrocketed. Which Jasper and I agree can only mean one thing. Victoria is creating a newborn army to kill me.

It has been a couple of weeks since I started training with Paul and the rest of the pack and apparently, I was a natural. Being able to take them down with the slightest of ease. I had been talking to Jasper and we had talked about his past and strategy and he said I have a real eye for spotting weaknesses.

I felt better once I was told this. I finally felt like I had something that I could contribute to not only the pack, but the fight considering it is because of Edward's obsession with me that so many people have been changed.

We still had a few hours and so I was leaning against the railing outside Sam's house.

I felt someone sneak their arms around my waist, and I leaned back into their arms knowing who it was by the jump my heart made.

"what are you doing out here?" He asked, kissing my forehead before laying his head on top of mine.

"Just about the last couple of weeks. How so much has changed." I felt him nod on my head.

"I certainly never thought I would imprint, especially not on the 'vampire girl.'" He said and moving his fingers on my sides showing he was joking. I giggled.

"Stop."

He stopped and we both just stood there and relaxed.

"My dad wanted me to ask you if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, but one of these days I suppose that we should introduce him and my dad."

I had met Paul's father and found out that he is a very sweet man who had not deserved what was done to him by Paul's mother. Neither one of the deserved what happened. Paul's anger management problems were due to the fact that he refused to let anyone get close to him so he didn't have to feel the pain he felt when his mother left.

Paul and I have been getting to know each other. I wouldn't go so far as to say that we are together, but we know each other's wants and fears. We know everything about each other. He has opened-up to me the way that he hasn't with anyone else. It made me feel special that he would bare himself to me and knew that it was safe and that I wouldn't tell anyone. We knew that the imprints may have brought us together, but we were together because we both had been hurt in the same way and we promised ourselves we would never hurt someone that way. What a lot of people don't know is that the reason that Paul became a player is because he had been dating this girl and he found her in bed with his younger brother, Johnny.

That is the reason why he started sleeping with girls. He had built walls around his heart to save him from feeling that again. Though when he told me who had hurt him, I had to fight my anger every time I saw her at school. Every time I saw Lauren, I thought of the hurt that was still in Paul's eyes when he talks about it and I want to rip her to pieces. Plus, I was tired of telling Alice and Edward to shove it where the sun doesn't shine when they tried to convince me to come back to their family. They said they would even "tolerate" my "condition." Like it was something to be ashamed of.

Sam came out and nodded at me and I sighed.

"Time to head out I guess."

Leah and I went to a different part of the forest to phase than the boys did, for privacy. Once we met up with them I took my place at Sam's right side. Being a Uley meant I was the Beta of the pack. We ran to the meeting place but just before we were in hearing range of the mind reader sam said

" _We are to stay in our wolf forms. I do not trust the leeches." We all nodded, and Sam looked at me._

" _I may trust Rose, Jaz, and Em but I do not trust the rest." He nodded at me. We walked to the meeting area, and Carlisle started talking._

(The parts in **bold** will be parts that I took from Eclipse)

" **Thank you for coming." He motioned to Jasper.**

" **Jasper has experience with newborns. He will teach us how to defeat them." Jasper nodded to him**

" _Hey the pacifists are going to fight. The doc and the little lady. We are doomed."_ The pack let out wolfy laughs.

"Really, Bella. That's not productive to this situation." Edward stated. I looked at him.

" _Really. I see that it gave moral to my pack. I'd say that's productive, don't you?"_ He glared at me and I took a step towards him.

Carlisle was looking at Edward.

"Bella said that since the pacifists, you and Esme, are fighting that we're going to lose." Carlisle looked to me and said,

"We fight for our family."

" _I'm glad I'm obviously not a part of your family then." Once Edward repeated what I said Jasper jumped in and said,_

" _On that note, lets get start." Emmett said._

" _How do the vampires the red head created are different from these leeches?" Paul asked._

" **They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward butted in. Carlisle stepped forward.**

" **They're a great deal stronger than we are, because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind are never more physically powerful than in the first several months of this life."**

" **Carlisle's right. That's why they're created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army does, but no human army can stand against them. The important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly, and Second never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Jasper said before calling out.**

" **Emmett." They both walked out to an empty spot in the field.**

" _They are showing Emmett first because Jasper says he fight more like a newborn."_ I heard them reply as I watched Emmett charge Jasper, and within a minute Emmett was on the ground with Jasper standing above him saying,

" **Never lose focus."** This continued for a while with Jasper walking around and critiquing everyone's fighting, looking every bit the Major that he told me his was called in the Wars. My favorite parts though was when Carlisle knocked Edward on his back, and when Alice tried to kiss Jasper and he turned his face away before walking away. Once we were done, we went home and as Leah and I walked back with the pack after phasing to our human forms we talked about the strengths and weaknesses of each Cullen.

"Edward and Alice obviously rely too much on their powers. If there is a vampire that can negate powers then they will be lost on what to do." I said, and they all nodded.

"The doc won't attack to kill. He is definitely a liability." Sam chimed in, and Jacob spoke up next.

"So is his, what did you call them Bella, mate?" I nodded.

"I think the one actually teaching, and the other male are the only who will be able to hold their own." Paul said.

"I don't know. I think the Rose will be able to hold her own. She doesn't have a power so she is relying on instinct just like we do to fight." They thought about it before nodding.

"Can we stop talking about leeches now. I want to actually enjoy my day." Jacob said, but we were all secretly listening for a howl from Seth or Jared to alert us to danger. Paul and I bid farewell to the pack and headed toward his dad's house. Now his dad may be like my father in the cleaning department but in the cooking department he puts me to shame. Every time I walk in his house it smells delicious and I usually leave with a recipe to take home. I'm sure Charlie is beyond grateful for that.

Paul Opened the door and ushered me inside before walking inside himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-

"Can we stop talking about leeches now. I want to actually enjoy my day." Jacob said, but we were all secretly listening for a howl from Seth or Jared to alert us to danger. Paul and I bid farewell to the pack and headed toward his dad's house. Now his dad may be like my father in the cleaning department but in the cooking department he puts me to shame. Every time I walk in his house it smells delicious and I usually leave with a recipe to take home. I'm sure Charlie is beyond grateful for that.

Paul Opened the door and ushered me inside before walking inside himself.

Now- BPOV-

Today is the day. Alice had a vision that Victoria and her army would be arriving by midday. The pack (that includes me) had been going over the plan.

"I still don't like this plan." Paul grumped. I looked at him.

"This plan gives us the element of surprise. You know how valuable that is in a fight like this." I looked at him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said. Our fathers standing a little way off with Billy. Paul's father knew the signs because he had watched his grandfather turn into a shifter when he was a child, and rather than sending him away his grandfather explained what had happened. That is why Paul was so angry when he first shifted is because he knew why and that had been around the same time that he had found Lauren and Johnny together. Plus, it was not a secret at the time that he did not like Sam.

"Okay, we need to be in positions by 9. So, we need to make final preparations and head out." Sam said, and we all nodded before going to do our assignments before we had to leave. I went to walk away when I felt Paul pull me to a stop with the hand he was still holding. I turned to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"I just don't like that you guys are in danger because of me. This is all because I thought I fell for a stupid bloodsucker that we are even talking about this right now" He nodded. "What about you?"

He pulled me into a hug.

"I don't like the plan, but you know that. It goes against every instinct I have." I nodded and rested my head on his chest. We stood like that for a moment before separating and going to do our assignments. Later on we all met up in front of Sam's house and headed out to phase. Once Leah and I joined the pack we ran to the spot we had designated for the ambush.

Paul rubbed his head against mine before I walked away. I phased back and walked out to where we had decided the fight would take place and walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down on a sweatshirt.

The clearing was where Edward had shown me what he was capable of. I think that it's ironic that the fight is taking place where mine and Edward's relationship started. It's poetic somehow that my old life is ending where the fight for my new life is taking place.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, pet." I heard from behind me, I stood up and turned to face the woman who had killed so many to get to me.

"Victoria, I'm no ones pet." I replied, my head held high. I was not a weak human anymore.

"Human's are our pets anytime, anyplace. That's what my Jamzey used to say. You and your mate killed him, and now Edward I going to feel what I feel for the rest of time." I could feel the string that connected me to Paul shortening meaning that they were moving in.

"There's just one problem with your logic Victoria."

"What's that pet?"

"Edward cheated on me. You and I both know what that means." I said, and her blood red eyes widened before darkening.

"No, that can't be. You're mates. Must kill the human. Must avenge my Jamzey." She said, repeating it over and over. I saw the eyes of the pack behind the army, and I felt the Cullen's behind me.

"another thing you're wrong about Victoria. I'm not human. Not entirely." I said, before phasing. The armies eyes widened. I attacked Victoria and knocked her to the ground when she was distracted. She came to and tried to grab my neck. I evaded her and we began the dance to see who would win. I could tell that we were winning by the voices in my head.

Once the army was almost gone Paul jumped in to help me with Victoria, because she kept slipping from me. We finally got her and I threw her head in the fire. Paul and I walked into the forest and changed back. I was glad that I had thought to bring an extra change of clothes before leaving the house today. We walked out hand in hand and walked up to the pack. I got hugs from everyone. I smiled as I stood back. I looked around to see what the damage was and did a double take as I saw a newborn running behind Sam toward him.

"Sam, look out!" I yelled and noticed out of the corner of my eye everyone's eyes fly toward us. I let go of Paul and jumped over Sam's head and grabbed the new born by my teeth after I phased. I fought for a moment before the newborn managed to grab me around my side. He was just about to squeeze when Jasper grabbed him off. I turned and landed on the back of the vampire as Jasper twisted hard to one side. I heard a loud careening that hurt my sensitive ear before the head was torn completely off. I grabbed the body and flung it into the pyre.

"Bell." I heard and turned to see the entire pack running toward me. Sam stood in front of me looking as white as his native American skin would allow, and I could hear his heart pounding.

"You scared me. Don't do that again." I shook my head before rubbing my neck against his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously-

"Sam, look out!" I yelled and noticed out of the corner of my eye everyone's eyes fly toward us. I let go of Paul and jumped over Sam's head and grabbed the new born by my teeth after I phased. I fought for a moment before the newborn managed to grab me around my side. He was just about to squeeze when Jasper grabbed him off. I turned and landed on the back of the vampire as Jasper twisted hard to one side. I heard a loud careening that hurt my sensitive ear before the head was torn completely off. I grabbed the body and flung it into the pyre.

"Bell." I heard and turned to see the entire pack running toward me. Sam stood in front of me looking as white as his native American skin would allow, and I could hear his heart pounding.

"You scared me. Don't do that again." I shook my head before rubbing my neck against his face.

Now-

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Rose standing behind us with a pile of clothes in her hands. Alice said that you would need these. I wasn't sure if I should believe her, but now I am glad I did. I nodded and gently took the clothes before loping into the forest.

I walked back out. Noticing that the clothes Rose handed me were clothes I would have picked out for myself. It consisted of a pair of shorts, a white shirt, a see through green cover and a pair of sandals.

 _ **( /2017/04/24/50-cute-summer-outfits-ideas-teens/)**_

"Thanks Rose. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can." She shook her head but said.

"You and the pack need to leave." I frowned and asked her why.

"The volturi are on their way they won't honor a treaty with your pack. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when we heard.

"Well, Well, Well. It's not often we are rendered unnecessary." My back straightened, and I held my hand out to Sam, and he nodded to me. He allowed me to take the lead.

"Hello Jane." I greeted, and she looked surprised when she looked at me and saw no trace of fear in my eyes.

"Looks like we missed an entertaining fight, but you were right. We do not honor treaties with the likes of them." She said, nodding behind me and I heard the pack who were still in wolf form snarl.

"I would suggest you not talk about my pack in that way." I told her, enjoying the surprise that flited across her face. If I have been human, I wouldn't have seen it.

"Your pack?" I nodded. She sneered.

"How does Edward feel about your heritage?" She asked. I almost rolled my eyes but thought better of it.

"Edward cheated on me." I told her, and all the Volturi looked surprised.

"Well, Well. Then I guess there is no reason to honor the deal that you, Edward and Aro made then is it?" My eyes turned to slits and I responded.

"I see that the Volturi uses threats to keep their people in line. Figures." She glared and said.

"Careful. Your words might cause me to lash out. We all know that I have a temper." I opened my mouth to say something when Carlisle decided to jump in.

"There is no need for this. Jane, my family and the wolves have taken care of the problem. So, there is not threat of exposure anymore." He said, and I watched her as she turned away from me.

"You're right, but I think that there is another problem now."

"What problem is that?" Carlisle asked. She turned toward me.

"She is no longer with your son, but she knows f our existence." I looked at her like she grew another head.

"Do you not understand that I am part of the supernatural world. Why would I be a risk to your secret. I have no wish to be locked up." I told her, and she glared before looking behind the Cullen's.

" **You missed one." Jasper walked to the side of the newborn.**

" **We offered her asylum in return for her surrender." Carlisle stated.**

 **Her gaze returned to Carlisle. "That wasn't yours to give." She returned her look to the newborn.**

" **Why have you come? Who created you?" The newborn looked frightened before throwing her head back and screaming.** I stepped forward.

"There is no need to torture her Jane. She'll tell you anything you want to know." I caught the gaze of the newborn and nodded. I know Sam and the other wolves didn't agree but I would protect her. She reminded me of who I must have been with the Cullen's.

" **I know."** Jane said, and I could see the gleam in her eyes. The pack looked confused.

"I'll explain later." They nodded.

They looked at the Cullen's before asking,

"You take responsibility for this newborn?" The Cullen's nodded.

"Very well. If she screws up and exposes us we will be back for her…. And all of those who claimed responsibility." She said, and Bree screamed again.

"Knock it off." I growled. She flashed over to me.

SAMPOV-

The vampire flashed in front of Bella and they had a staring contest before the vampire stepped back.

"You're not worth my time. You're just a lesser species. I don't want to smell the likes of you again." The vampire began walking away.

"We're the lesser species? Our transformation is inherited. Yours is the cause by a bite. Which one is more natural?" The vampire turned toward Bella almost in slow motion.

"Maybe I should take care of you like I was thinking of earlier. You're very mouthy." Paul went to grab her.

"Paul no." Bella stepped in front of him, but not before he crumpled to the ground in a heap. We all went to move.

"Our species also has a very short fuse." She said which wasn't entirely truthful but they didn't need to know that. IT stared at her as Paul stood up slowly. She looked confused before walking away. Once they were no longer in our hearing range Bella went to Paul.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"What was that?" He asked. "I felt like my head was going to explode."

"That is Jane's power. She can make you feel like your experiencing the worst pain of your life. That's what she was doing to the newborn as well."

We began walking away when we heard.

"Wait." We all turned around. It was the newborn." She looked at Bella.

"Thank you, for standing up for me." Bella smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" Bella asked.

"I'm Bree. Bree tanner."

"Nice to meet you Bree, I'm Bella. You're in good hands with Rose, Em, And Jaz. Don't mess up, kay?" She nodded vigorously. We then began to walk home.

Once we got back Charlie, Ben(Paul's dad), and Billy came out. "We knew you would win. So we have a surprise for you."


	9. AN

A/N: I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote. Thanks


	10. Chapter 9

Previously-

"Wait." We all turned around. It was the newborn." She looked at Bella.

"Thank you, for standing up for me." Bella smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" Bella asked.

"I'm Bree. Bree tanner."

"Nice to meet you Bree, I'm Bella. You're in good hands with Rose, Em, And Jaz. Don't mess up, kay?" She nodded vigorously. We then began to walk home.

Once we got back Charlie, Ben (Paul's dad), and Billy came out. "We knew you would win. So, we have a surprise for you."

Now- PAULPOV-

Bella looked confused when I heard a whoosh next to me, and four guys engulfed her. She grabbed one and flipped him over her shoulder right as her father yelled.

"Bells, NO!" She kneeled next to him after he let out a grunt and kneeled there for a second before saying.

"Oh My God, Kevin I am so sorry!" She said and helped him up before looking at the three other guys who were looking at her as if she had another head.

"Scott, Mitch, Avi?" (He never left the group.) "What are you doing here?"

"Well we came to surprise you, but I think you surprised us more." The thin one with the nose ring said.

"Uh, Bella." She looked at me. "Do you know these people?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Scott, Mitch, Avi, And Kevin. They were my other pack in Phoenix."

I shook my head at her, enough for her to notice but not the guys… or so I thought.

"Dude we're like you." I looked at the guy who talked. The guy named Avi.

"what do you mean like us?" He sighed.

"We're shifters too. Just different animal. I shift into a lion." Avi said.

"Bear." Kevin said.

"Fox." Said mitch.

"and I shift into a croc." Scott said.

"So why did you say that they were your pack?" Sam asked Bella.

"That's what the kids at school called us. If they only knew how right they were. I'm sure everyone has lots of questions. Let's go sit on the beach where I can see there is a fire and I'll explain." We all nodded and followed her and the guys to the beach. I had to hold myself back from growling every time one of them got too close to my imprint.

She talked to them as we walked toward the fire and laughed about something one of them said. Once we got to the beach we all sat down, and I made sure to pull Bella into my lap. The guys looked at her and so she cleared her throat.

"Okay, so before we get into the story. I want to introduce everyone." She went on to introduce everyone. "And this is my Brother Sam, and my imprint Paul." She finished with. She then went on to reintroduce her friends while pointing them out in turn. The guys looked at me.

"I thought you were dating a guy named Edward." I growled, while attempting to stand. Bella put her hands on my shoulders.

"I guess it time for story time." She then went on to tell them all about what has happened since she got here.

"So, this Edward guy sound like a real prince." Scott said, while rolling his eyes. She snorted and laid her head on my shoulder. I squeezed her around her middle where my arms were resting. She sighed and then lifted her head.

"Okay now. When I lived in Jacksonville, I met these knuckle heads, and we hit it off. We started hanging out and they became like a family to me. Which was nice because as my dad can vouch my mom wasn't exactly the most responsible person.

Since a young age I had to do the bills and find some way to bring in money so that the bills were paid. We moved so many times because she would spend the money too fast and I got behind on the bills, that whenever we moved, I would just keep my belongings in boxes for the next time we had to move. My mom had also had a lot of boyfriends, and some of them were a little too interested in me than was comfortable for me.

One even snuck into my room one night when he stayed over with my mom and was watching me sleep." Both Sam and I growled at that, and I saw Charlie's hand tense up. Evidently, he didn't know about the creepy boyfriends either. "After that I kept my door locked, and even went so far as to jam a chair under the doorknob so they couldn't get in. For all of Renee's faults when I told her about the guys like that, she got rid of them. Just before mom met Phil we were going to have to move again when Kevin came up with the idea to start performing for money.

We created a singing group called Pentatonix and started doing gigs around town. With my portion of the money, which by the way I know I got the bigger cut, I paid the bills. Then Phil came into the picture and because he took her out so much, and paid for everything my mom stopped spending so frivolously, and I was able to use the money for the job, that she did manage to keep despite her eccentricities, to pay the bills. Once they got married, I moved here so I could finally be the teenager I was and not the mother. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but there you go." I was shocked to say the least. She had been through so much, and yet she was still so kind and caring. Kissed the side of her face and watched as a smile lit up her face. That's the way she should look all the time, not the down-trodden loo she had when explaining her life growing up.

"So you guys were a singing group?" Seth asked, and they all nodded. Can we hear something. They looked at each other before Bella said.

"How about Somebody?" They nodded and got up.

A/N: here is the link of the song, just in case you've never heard pentatonix.

watch?v=hOKuAigsrec


End file.
